The Girl of Death and Love
by Flamingstar24
Summary: Katniss, the girl on fire, has been destroyed by the capitol. leaving behind her son and daughter. Hope for the country is left on the shoulders of the daughter. will she follow her mothers steps and become a symbol of hope? or will she be the fire that blazes through and leaves detruction in her path?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Ladies first!" Effie Trinket cries in her rather annoying capitol accent. "The lucky girl tribute is... Kaylie Serus!"

I stare up at her in shock and my thoughts are taken back to that moment three years ago._ I remember standing beside her, and saying loudly that all capitol people are stupid and ugly. They must be getting their revenge._

I walk up to the platform, but I refuse to answer any of her questions. When she calls for a volunteer, nobody answers, but everyone turns to each other and whispers. When they turn back, they are silent, but not the usual silence.

This was deadly.

"Okay! Now for the lovely male tribute" She continues shakily, obviously trying to cover her emotions. "The boy is... Fox Wanderer?" She looks confused at the strange name, but I know the name, it's the nick name someone I know uses all the time.

I watch in horror as my only best friend and my boyfriend walks up onto the stage.

* * *

When he reaches the stage, he looks over at me and we make a silent agreement. We will do nothing, we will be silent and show and tell nothing. But we will live.

After a while, Effie tells us to shake hands, but instead we stare at her like she was crazy. We approached each other and embraced each other in a heartwarming embrace.

When we step back, we allow ourselves to be led away. But that one action, it sparked something. And everyone knew it.

_I was only three at the time, when Katniss Everdeen volunteered to save her sister. I promised myself that I would do the same if it ever came to that. But now, I am a fire that will not be quenched. I will relive the legendary Katniss Everdeen, who gave up everything for her sister._

* * *

That's when I woke up. Sighing, I got out of bed, carefully, as to not wake my little brother who turns twelve today, two days before the reaping. I dressed quickly in my new leather boots and trousers. I slipped on my mother's old hunting jacket that she gave me when I turned eleven. My mother... she taught me everything I know. My father, lived only until the capitol made its revenge by killing my mother, Katniss, and the broken heart killed my father only hours after.

But I was not left without parents, to care for my brother who was only five when they died. We were adopted by a kind couple that lives in the seam, Sarah Lee and Mathew Lee. They are very kind to us, but they usually leave me and my brother alone.

_I was never seen. I hunted the hunters, I was the feared._

I stand there for a moment, taking in the icy clouds of breath that are bellowing out of everyone's mouth, I notice the cracking of lips and voices of those who work in the coal mines. Then I notice the soft crunching sound stop, and I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and twirl my around.

Smiling, I turn around and hug my closest friend. Fox Wanderer. His real name is Timon Verum, but he tries to make everyone call him Fox. He sees my warm smile and pulls me in for a soft kiss, the kisses only ever lasts for a second, but they are memories I will always remember.

_For the first time, I feel something crawl down my face. With my bare hands, I wipe it away. I find that it is a tear. I look back up to find that the two have started walking away._

When we reach the meadow, I turn around to look at Fox. I see that he is listening, not for what I will say, but something else. Startled, I start listening, but whatever it was, it has disappeared. Shrugging, I turn back to the fence and crawl under.

As always, I turn to the hollow tree that my mother used to put her hunting gear in. Even though it is not illegal to hunt in the woods anymore, I keep them well hidden anyways.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Fox asks I turn around and look at him.

"Well since yesterday was my brother's birthday and tomorrow is the reaping, why don't we try for some strawberries and a deer?" I suggest, Fox glances at me and nods. With a small smile on my face, I turn and walk towards the meadow that Fox found last summer. It has tall pines surrounding it and a weeping willow in the center. It was a good place to hunt deer and gather strawberries.

When we reach the meadow, I stoop lower and creep forward. I see a young doe lying under the willow tree. She has three fawns tucked beside her stomach. This one scene reminds me of a song my mother once sang to me.

The recognition must have shown in my face, because Fox motions for me to sing. To let the doe know we are here. So I do.

Stepping into the small meadow, I start singing. Softly at first, to show that I mean no harm.

**_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_**

**_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_**

**_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_**

**_And when again they open, the sun will rise_**

As I start the second verse, I hear a second voice join mine. But looking for the source proves worthless. The second singer is too well hidden.

**_Here it is safe, here it is warm_**

**_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,_**

**_Here is the place where I love you._**

Now I am certain the other singer is really there, but Fox starts singing as well and steps out to join me. So I can no longer pick out the other voice.

**_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_**

**_A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray_**

**_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_**

**_And when again its morning, they'll wash away_**

The doe is watching us now. Slowly she starts nudging her fawns up and walks away as we sing the final verse.

**_Here it is safe, here it is warm_**

**_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_**

**_Here is the place, where I love you._**

When only one fawn remains in the meadow, it turns back to look at us before it walks away. That one look seemed so sad and sweet.

_The fawn glances back one last time. I am swept away into a memory of when Rue dies. I feel another tear roll down my face. I wipe it away and run back into the woods to disappear once again. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We finish our hunting on a good note, bringing home a young buck and over a gallon of strawberries. After a celebration for my brother's twelfth birthday, Fox and I wonder out to the edge of the woods and sit.

After a while of silence, Fox breaks it.

"If your name is drawn tomorrow, I don't know what I will do." I glance at him; his eyes, they are full of love and affection. "No, I know what I will do. I will volunteer for one of the guys. That way, we will be together when we die. If we die." My face, it must be full of emotion. I can feel that. But the way he looks at me, it makes me wish I could stop time and just live in this moment forever.

I can tell he is thinking the same thing, but he still takes me by surprise when he leans over and gives me a kiss. It makes the moment even more perfect. Time seems to stop while we sit there; I wish it really did stop, but when he pulls away, we stand up, and time returns. All words are left unsaid. Our eyes say it all.

He walks me back home, and when we reach the door, he stops and gives me another kiss, this time on the forehead.

"Good luck…" I whisper to him. I already knew that one of us would end up going tomorrow. But if one of us was chosen, then the other would go too. That's just how we are. Forever together. I watch him as he walks towards his house. He looks back three times. The last time he looks, his face shows that he has figured out that one of us is going to go to the Hunger Games tomorrow. But the promise between us is set: if one goes, then so does the other.

*page break*

The next morning, I wake to my brother screaming. A nightmare. _Of course, it's his first Reaping. He's bound to be terrified_. It took half an hour to calm him down, to coax him back to sleep for a bit longer. When he is finally sleeping soundly, I hear a knock n the door. It is one of two people, Ivy Morrison, or Fox, I figure. I walk over and open the door and find a surprise. It's not only Ivy and Fox, but it's also my old friend, Cathreen.

Fox greets me with a warm kiss. I laugh when I see Cathreen turn bright red. Ivy is smirking at me, which doesn't surprise me. She was the one who prophesized that we would end up being together. I give Cathreen a big hug in turn.

When I release her, she takes something from around her neck. A necklace. She put it around my neck, and explains, "It's a good luck charm. I wore it at every reaping day I have been to, but this is my last one." Her eyes are serious as she continues. "I want you to wear it; you need it more than I do." I take the necklace out from under my night shirt and look at it. I realize that two pieces hand on the string, together. Closer examination shows that it is the yin-yang symbol. This thing had to be ancient. I look back at Cathreen; I give her a big hug again and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," I whisper. She nods and walks out of the house.

I glance at Ivy. She is clothed in a dress that hugs at the waist and stops just below her knees. The color is a green-blue that matches her green eyes. It is beautiful, but Ivy catches my eye and promptly hands me my dress. I sigh and follow her into my rooms she can fix up my hair.

"Close your eyes" Ivy tells me. I obey. I feel her start at the top right side of my head, but I can't figure out what she's doing. After what seems like hours, she whispers for me to open my eyes. I stare into the mirror.

"It's amazing, Ivy" I whisper. She had managed to get my long blonde hair into a beautiful braid that started on the top of my head on one side and finished hanging over my shoulder on the other side. When we finish admiring my hair, she takes her leave. I smirk when I hear Fox and my brother, who had finally woken up, yell and run away from Ivy. I look at the dress, and I realize I recognize it. It is my mother's old wedding dress. It is white, shimmery and flows around my ankles. I have lots of pictures of my mom wearing it.

I slip on the dress when I hear the footsteps approaching my door. Just as I'm adjusting the waist, Fox slips into my room and closes the door behind him. He glances at me then stares, in what? Awe? Shock? It isn't often that I wear dresses. Instead of pondering on this, I turn around.

"Can you zip up the back, Fox?" I ask him. He walks over, but he hesitates a moment, then slowly zips it up. Then he wraps his arms around my waist and cuddles for a moment. We stay like this a moment before I turn and rest my head on his chest.

When he steps back, I finally get a good look on what he is wearing.

"Oh Fox…" I manage to get out, tears springing to my eyes. He is...handsome, beautiful, gorgeous. I can't even decide on a word to describe him. The suit he is wearing matches my dress perfectly, just without the shimmer. We are like a cloud when we come together. And that's when I realize that it's my father's wedding suit. Of course. Ivy would definitely do that. Put us into wedding outfits on the day of the Reaping...

While I am lost in thought, Fox swings me up off my feet, and sets me gently on my bed. He picks up the small white slippers beside my bed that match the dress and slips them onto my feet. I'm jerked back to reality when I realize that he is looking into my eyes; he gives a shy smile and kisses my forehead before walking out.

In a daze, I stumble after him. When I step past the doorway into the hallway, I trip into Fox's arms again. This time, he swings me up into his arms and pulls me in for a kiss, then carries me into the living room with my head resting on his shoulder.

When I see the mess Ivy made of my brother, I am jerked out of my daze. But I don't show it, because I am rather comfortable the way I am. Fox sits down n the couch, then puts his legs on the couch and lets me stay curled up against him


	3. Chapter 3

Hey someone has asked why the hunger games are back if this is after Katniss finished her mission, so here is my answer:

first the capitol strengths itself secretly and then killed Katniss and her husband. then they are once again punishing the districts with the hunger games only worse. Every district has to send 4 tributes. two girls and two boys. if any of you have questions, let me know! please. oh and dont forget! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 3

We stand, watching. Waiting. We wait for the announcer to come and tell us who is going to die in the next few weeks. We watch for the scared twelve year olds, whose first reaping it is. I watch for my brother, the only family I have left. While I know Fox would volunteer for anyone if I had my name drawn, I also know that he would volunteer for my brother as well. I glance over at Fox; he sees me look at me and holds out his hand. Gratefully, I take his hand, and he pulls me closer.

While we are in our embrace, Effie Trinket come up to the microphone and starts talking. I ignore her though, I know what she is going to say. But suddenly I am nervous, not for myself, but for my loved ones. I shiver and Fox wraps his arms around me, protectively. He starts rubbing my back in small circles, it helps calm me. It helps relax me. But when Effie announces that she is drawing names now, I turn around. Still in Fox's arms, I watch as Effie pulls a name out of the glass bowl and unfolds the paper.

_I watch in curiosity as she opens the paper, but it quickly changes to horror. "The first lucky girl tribute is…" Effie starts,_

"Kaylie Serus" I look up in horror, I spin around and bury my head in Fox's shoulder and start weeping. But fox pulls me back and wipes my tears. I look in his eyes, there is absolutely nothing stopping him from volunteering now.

_I think about volunteering for her, my name is in the bowl, but I don't. I wait and watch. The boy that she stands with wipes her face; a silent promise has passed between them. The girl waits a moment and gathers herself together._

I step up onto the stage and stand, Effie asks for volunteers, but there is silence. Then they people of district twelve turn to each other and whisper. When they turn back, they are silent again. Butthis time, it is different.

This was deadly.

_I am once again swept into my memory of when Katniss volunteers for her sister. But I come back to my senses when she calls the first boy._

"The first boy tribute is going to be," Effie swirls her hand around the bowl for a moment. When she pulls out her hand, I get a cold sense of dread, "The first boy is, Jeffery Serus." I stare in shock, how is it that both me and my brother are called?

_I watch as the girl's brother steps onto the stage. But this time when Effie asks for volunteers, the boy I had seen with Kaylie stepped forward and volunteered. So that was the promise I think to myself. And I brace myself for the next girl._

"Now for the second lucky girl," the capitol women calls and steps back to the glass bowl. "the second girl is going to be, Ivy Morrison!" I stare at my friend as she walks up to the stage. But when she doesn't stay for long.

"Are there any volunt…" the strange women starts, but is interrupted by..

_I quickly step out of the woods, "I volunteer," I say, surprising myself with how pleasant my voice is. I haven't spoken in many years. Sing, yes but not speak._

"I volunteer!" a girl calls from the edge of the woods. Startled, I look up and see a small framed girl with brown hair step forward. I don't know who she is, apparently nobody else knows either.

_I step up onto the stage, I receive many strange looks. Perhaps the strangest was from the girl, Kaylie. _

"Ok, volunteer, what is your name?"

_I stare in horror. I don't have a name, I swallow and mumble something._

I can't hear what she said her name is, but the way she stood. It was obvious, she doesn't have a name. So I fake a cough. And get Effie's attention for a moment, and on cue a young girl from the audience calls up a name.

_I hear a girl call up a name for me to use, but I don't use it. I will be known as…_

Effie's attention is back on the strange orphan, "My name is Primrose," the strange girl said. Effie asks for a last name, but the girl refuses to speak again. So Effie walks over to the bowl with boy's names in it and draws a name.

"The second boy is to be, Raven err… I don't know how to say this last name, but you know who you are so come on up!" Effie calls with her annoying capitol accent.

_A small twelve year boy walks up. He is rather handsome with his dark black hair that almost shines purple in the sunlight. I see him glance at me, I notice that his eyes are shockingly green and his skin is very pale. He is absolutely handsome._

I watch as my brother's best friend walks up to the stage. I find my brother in the crowd and shake my head. _Do not volunteer_ I think. My brother's eyes beg me to keep an eye on him. I nod, they grew up together, from the moment they met at the age of 3, when Raven got his nick name.

After a while, Effie tells us to shake hands. I shake my head and roll my eyes, I step forward to Fox and give him a hug, he kisses my cheek. Then I turn and shake hands with Raven and I turn to the last girl, Primrose. My eyes ask the question, and she mouths that she will explain later.

_I shake hands with Kaylie, her eyes ask me many questions, but instead I mouth that I will explain everything later. I feel eyes burning my back, I turn and see Raven looking at me. He blushes as I catch him staring; I step forward and offer my hand. He obliges and shakes it. We are then led away._

* * *

Fox and I sit on the couch in the strange capitol building. The train ride was long and disappointing. "Primrose" didn't explain anything while we were on it, so now we sat cuddled together waiting for the strange orphan to explain herself. I am getting mad, and Fox knows it, he tries to calm me by rubbing my back in small circles and humming softly. I start to fall asleep in his arms when I here Raven arguing with Primrose. I pretend to be asleep and curl up against Fox's chest.

Fox notices this change and quickly adjusts himself to "fall asleep". We don't want to interrupt the argument and we are curious as to what they are fighting about. I focus my hearing on their conversation.

"Why won't you tell us who you really are? I know you don't like to talk about it, but if you don't tell us by yourself, Kaylie will make you tell us!" I heard Raven shout.

_I wince as the handsome young boy scolds me, he makes a good point, and I have to tell them at some point. And there is no reason not to tell them right now. I sigh and walk into the sitting room where I see Fox and Kaylie curled up together._

I hear the orphan walk into the room where I sit cuddled up against Fox. But I don't move, I wait until she starts to speak to me.

"_I know you are awake"_ I hear Primrose say, "_I am going to answer your questions now, before our mentors come to get us."_Fox taps my back and I give a tiny nod. Together, we open our eyes and stare at her. Waiting for her to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Fox and I sit on the couch in the strange capitol building. The train ride was long and disappointing. "Primrose" didn't explain anything while we were on it, so now we sat cuddled together waiting for the strange orphan to explain herself. I am getting mad, and Fox knows it, he tries to calm me by rubbing my back in small circles and humming softly. I start to fall asleep in his arms when I here Raven arguing with Primrose. I pretend to be asleep and curl up against Fox's chest.

Fox notices this change and quickly adjusts himself to "fall asleep". We don't want to interrupt the argument and we are curious as to what they are fighting about. I focus my hearing on their conversation.

"Why won't you tell us who you really are? I know you don't like to talk about it, but if you don't tell us by yourself, Kaylie will make you tell us!" I heard Raven shout.

_I wince as the handsome young boy scolds me, he makes a good point, and I have to tell them at some point. And there is no reason not to tell them right now. I sigh and walk into the sitting room where I see Fox and Kaylie curled up together._

I hear the orphan walk into the room where I sit cuddled up against Fox. But I don't move, I wait until she starts to speak to me.

"_I know you are awake"_ I hear Primrose say, "_I am going to answer your questions now, before our mentors come to get us."_Fox taps my back and I give a tiny nod. Together, we open our eyes and stare at her. Waiting for her to speak.

_"I was three when your mother volunteered for her sister, I was four during the quarter quell, I was five when she thought the capitol was defeated. I am now 18. I am here because I vowed on your mother's death that I would protect you but let you live your life." _ I start to shiver when she mentions my mother and late aunt. Fox pulls me closer, as if to comfort me. _"I have yet to decide if I should speak my true name. That is why I use the name primrose. But I suppose you deserve to know." I say I watch fox cuddle closer to Kaylie, raven walks in, I know he wants to know who I really am._

_"My name… is Posy Hawthorn."_ She speaks the name and I stare at her, hardly believing what I hear.

* * *

**sorry, i got distracted with my other stories and so this is kind of a filler chater, so that the readers can get the knowledge. and by the way, i realized something while writing this so i need to say something. instead of waiting the 15 years before having their child, katniss really does have a child with peeta going into the quarter quell, has a miscarraige then has another one about a year and a half after...**

* * *

_chapter 4 part two_

_"My name… is Posy Hawthorn."_ I can hardly believe my ears when she says that. I stare in shock at her, I feel Fox tense up. It makes sense that he is confused; Posy is his aunt and had been declared missing a few years after he was born. His mother, Madge Undersee, and his father, Gale Hawthorn, had searched for weeks to find his missing aunt.

_"I spent my years watching and waiting for this time. Now that I have come out, everything seems different, even though I watched everything the whole time I was gone." I continue, I notice Fox tense up, and Kaylie staring at me in disbelief. Raven says nothing, and his eyes don't reveal anything. I am worried no., Did I do the right thing by telling them?_

_"I… I… I'm sorry Fox, to have caused your family so much grief." I say, than I walk off to my room._

_**bold and italic means IMPORTANT! MUST READ:**  
_

_**if you have any question you want answered about posy, pm them to me! i will not update again until i have at LEAST 4 questions!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I open my mouth to ask something when our mentors walk in. they aren't really our mentors, we haven't had any tribute win yet so we have substitute mentors. I think I remember hearing that they came from district 11 or 13.

"we are about to pull into the city. I thought you might want to know so you can be ready to leave. If you have a district token, go get it and don't let go until you give it to your stylist." The girl mentor informed us. I heard Fox snicker and reach for me. I surpress a smile and lean into his chest. I see the guy mentor, Cardin, eye us and I can almost see his wheels spinning. That's when my first spasm in while comes.

After my mother died and father left the world, I got nervous and trusted very few if any people aside from my brother. Because of that I got little spasms when a lot of people were around. I found refuge in the woods. Then I found Fox. He helped me get better, he gave me a place to put my trust. And then years later, a place to put my love.

I can tell that my spasm didn't go unoticed by Fox, because he grabs my hand and pulls me even closer and does what he did the very first time he realized I have nervous spasms. He pulls me closer still and talks very quietly and very soothingly n my ear. It has an almost immediate effect on me. To finish the spell I close my eyes and think of a happy place, the only thing that comes to mind is the time me, my brother, and Fox went to the woods for a picnic.

The very first time Fox did this, it scared me half to death, I'd only known him a few weeks, I didn't trust him very much either. When he did it, I couldn't decide if I was scared because of the phyisical contact or the millions of thoughts that welled up in my head. I broke away and ran. I think I finally decided to trust him because hours later when it was darkening and any hunter there were left, I heard a very faint voice calling my name. it sounded a little ways off but I ignored it. Pine knew that this happened every so often so if it was him calling it wouldn't last long. So after an hour or so I drifted off to sleep.

I woke when I heard my name again, much louder and much closer. But now I could tell it wasn't my brother, it was Fox. I didn't want to be found but the moment I tried to move I realized that it wouldn't be so easy. It was dark and apparently I had worked my way into a very crowded crevice in the side of a hill covered in big rocks. And I seem to have gotten into a small ordeal. Its so dark that I can't see the way out. And it scared me. I squirmed and wiggled and then started screaming. Fox called my name louder and louder til it seemed as though he was ontop of me.

I jumped and screamed even louder when I felt a pair of hands reach in and try to grab hold of me. I wiggled feircly and tried to bite the hand. Finally I must have hit my head on a stone because the next thing I know, I was being carried through the woods on somebody's back. When I woke he sat down and let me off. But he doesn't let me go. He told me, no he begged me not to go running off again. Reluctantly I agreed and he let go.

This kind of thing happened a few more times in different places and different reasons. But that was the first one. And maybe the most helpful.

I come back to my sense when Fox starts to walk, with my still pulled against him. I have no idea what's going on until he speaks again and informs me that we are going to see the prep team. We share a team because Cardin noticed my break down as well and saw how quickly I responded to Fox. He seems to have guessed that we have been together for a while so sharing a prep team doesn't bother him or Robin.

Well I can say that if Fox hadn't been there I would have been completely overwhelmed by panic. Nobody ever actually says what the prep team does to you. So it scared to find out that complete strangers were going to strip us and tear all our hair out. It was also rather emmberassing to be naked in front of Fox's gaze. But he just laughed at my blushing and looked away. Anyways now we are sitting in a chair wearing nothing but a very thin white robe that doesn't really hide anything because it's so thin. We are waiting for our stylist to come check us out and explain what we will wear to the tributes parade.

While we wait Fox comes over and sits next to me. Dispite what we are wearing, I curl up close to him and let him stroke my hair. Finally the sylist comes in. he seems almost surprised at both our position and the fact that are two of us and we are two different genders. He must have shook it off mentally because he sits across from us and introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Mersin my grandfather was your mother's stylist, Cinna. I understand that you two are um… a couple?" I nod in response, "perfect that will work perfectly. See I'm thinking about working on my grandfather's ideas. You know flames and embers? But more… realistic. So lets do you makeup and I will show you your outfits!" I finally notice what makes him different. His accent is very different and he speaks softly. Only a few short mnutes pass before he is done with both of us. It is a are minimum of makeup. Hardley anything. But when I see the outfits, I can understand why.

Fox' outfit resemles fire itself. A black siut that when turned on has flames dancing on it in perfect harmony with a fire's wild side. When he put it on he look absolutely amazing. But my outfit is just as brilliant. It's a tad bit more girly what with the shimmery golden sunset like color but if wind catches on it it burst into flames and burns away the dress to show a second layer which matches Fox but mine will catch fire again and fade to ashes . however we don't know if it will work until I get to the chariot and start moving. As we walk to the chariot, Posy and Raven show up and join us. Raven wears a Shimmery black outfit that when turned on, bursts into flames. Posy wears a pinkish dress that bunches up at her chest and evolves into long strand of flame colored gems that drap down to her ankles then wraps back up around her then forms a tiara at her head. When she moves she gives the illuson of being completely engulfed in flames.

When we reach our chariot we receive lots of stares from the other tributes. I saw a ranch of stares going from hatred to admiration to envious. It made me smile to see that even the career tributes were jealous. But it isntt until our four horse chariot is out and moving to the tribute circle that I understand why. We look like we were picked out from a brilliant fire itself. I hear our names called and I notice that the camaramen try desperatly to give the other tributes air tie but we, district twelve, receive way more than our fair share. It terrifies me. So, noticing this, Fox reaches over and takes my hand and steps closer to me and kisses the back of y hand. He talks softly until I relax as much as possible.

When I look back up to the screen I see that Raven had taken hold o Posy's hand as well. As we start to pll away from the circle I white rose lands on our chariot. When I look up I see president Rose watching us. Her eyes seem to be watching us with suspicion.

_When I saw president rose watching us I remember when Katniss described president snow's snake like eyes. It scares me and I think raven sensed that because he gave my hand a friendly squeeze and gives me a soft comforting look._

That night as we watch the parade reecap, I finally see How Raven is rather subtly expressing his crush on Posy. When I look over at him I watch Fox reach over nudge him and raises an eyebrow, Raven responds by blushing and leaving the room. I laugh gently at his embarrassment and Pull Fox back over to my side. The gamemakers are just talking about their opinions right now, commenting on each of the tributes and what they wore. But almost as soon as Fox gets comfortable with my head resting on his lap, I fall asleep with him gently brushing my hair out of my face with soft strokes.

When I wake, Fox is still brushing my hair but he is almost asleep himself, so I get up and pull him into his room. I turn to leave when he reaches for my arm and pulls me over to cuddle with him. I smile softly, remembering all the times when we ot caught out in the woods at night and cuddle with each other to keep warm. So I slip under the covers and curl up with my head n his chest. His steady heartbeat and deep breathing eventually lulles me to sleep.

I wake again and roll over. The sun is up and when I turn over to Fox, I see him watching me with gentle eyes. It's still very early, the sun just clearing the horizon, I scoot over to Fox and let him tak me in his arms. He gives me a very warm kiss. I open my eyes when he ends the kiss and cuddle up and hide in the nape of his neck. I wish we could just be home.

After maybe an hour, Fox rolls over and says he is going to take a shower. When he climbs out of bed, he pulls me up and pulls me in for another kiss, less passionate than the last one but enough to make me think that he is saying that he either had a nightmare or that he too wishes we were home. I watch him walk over to the bathroom and when he walks in, I get up and saunter over to my room and take a shower myself. When I step out of the shower I walk into my room and take a look around. My room is a white with very faded light blue window shades. It is very plain but also rather comforting. I spot a set of clothes sitting on the bed and just as I am unfolding it to get dressed, Fox walks in. after yesterday's expirience with the prep team we aren't very bothered with seeing each other like this but he still has the curtesy to turn around while I dress.

When I finish dressing in the soft brown shirt and kackies I surprise him by turning him around a giving him a soft kiss. When I pull back he smiles and leads me out to the eating room, the capitol people call it something fancy that I cant ever remember. When we walk in I see Macy and our mentors waiting. Only a minute or two passes until Raven and Posy walk in. they are dressed in the same things we are. Once we receive our breakfast Macy asks Cardin and Robin what our strategy will be.

"So far they seem wonderful, Fox volunteered for Willow's brother to stay with her and to save the little boy's life, Primrose is mysterious and nobody knows who she is. Raven is dark and quiet and Willow seems to be another spark of life in this group." Macy says making us sound like a miracle from Heaven. Raven smirks a little, and Posy looks down and studies her shoes. I hear Fox snicker softly. I give a small smile when she calls me a spark of life, she clearly doesn't know me!

"No strategy. We tthink we are just going to let them be themslves. They each have a quirk that makes themselves shine. Fox's love for Willow," Cardin wiggles his eyebrows at us and we blush, "Raven has his quiet sense that makes people wonder what's going through his head. And Primrose has her mysterious appearance to let people deal with." He explains, I give Posy another questioning look. I know she hasn't explained everything. She looks away guiltly which comfirms my suspiscions.

"Well anyways!" Macy says iin her strange voice, " It's time to go to training!" I roll my eyes at her peppiness, but I stand up with Fox and follow her to the elevator. As soon as we walk into the training center my break down starts again. It's worse this time because there are so many people and we are about to start practicing how to kill each other. I vaguely sense Fox pull me into his arms and start talking. But I am so out of it that the spell doesn't want to work. I start to tremble and shake like a leaf in the wind. Fox talks faster and with more urgency than ever before. But it gets worse when other people start to notice and stare at us.

Apparently the game makers thought Fox was antogonizing me because they tried to separate us but another person seems to have talked him out of it. I am hyperventalating no and I think I'm going to pass out. But right as my vision starts to tunnel and my knees start to go weak, Fox picks me p in his arms and runs towards the exit. When he reches the elevator and presses number twelve, for our floor, he leans over and starts to talk again. I hear what he is saying but it doesn't make any sense. I think he is talking gibberish. By this time my vision is completely obscured and my breathing is too light.

The last thing I sense is a feather light kiss that knocks away my hysteria. Then I am dead to the world.

* * *

**authors note:**

**please review i need to know what you guys think! so please review point out mistakes and if you like it tell your friends!**


End file.
